(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductive member, a charging device, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In formation of images through an electrophotographic process, the surface of a photoconductor is charged and exposed to light to form electrostatic latent images thereon, the electrostatic latent images are developed with charged toner into toner images, and the toner images are transferred to recording media, such as paper, and then fixed. Inside an image forming apparatus that serves for formation of images in such a manner, a conductive member is provided as a charging unit or a transfer unit.